


See You Again

by AlexisTerra



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Enemies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisTerra/pseuds/AlexisTerra
Summary: Old friends find themselves pitted against each other once again but before any fight ensues, Wally gets too excited and they find themselves reunited in the most dangerous way possible.





	See You Again

“So, babe, come here often?”

Artemis desperately wished she could massage the growing tension on her temple. “Really, Wally? We’re upside down hanging above a pit of molten lava!”

 

Artemis Crock and Wally West had always competed against each other since their days in the academy. Their competitive streaks started when they fought for second place in the annual scholarship spy-off. First place was always awarded to a young Dick Grayson who was bred for the secret agent career, hand-delivered by the very the first alumnus, Bruce Wayne himself.

On the other hand, Artemis and Wally were both orphans driven to the academy in the same police cruiser. Artemis wouldn’t stop crying and claimed she still had a sister. The police officer, who was paid extra by the academy to bring in unwanted children, threatened to hit Artemis if she kept sobbing.

 

Artemis’ sobs turned to sniffles when Wally soothed her shoulder and offered her the sleeve of his shirt. She looked up and saw a smiling freckled idiot with tear stains all over his face. He was smiling so broadly but Artemis saw how hard he blinked to keep the waterfall at bay.

This made Artemis cry even harder and the officer stopped the car. Artemis gaped at the tall man who pulled her out of the cruiser but it was Wally who took the first hit and doubled over on the ground, pissing off the officer even more. He kept kicking the freckled idiot on the floor. Artemis watched and wanted to intervene but Wally smiled at her after every kick. He slyly put a finger to his lips so as to not let the officer see and Artemis took the hint.

In the academy, alongside competing against each other, they were also inseparable and worked as the best pair in the whole institution. Everyone thought they would be hired together. But just like Artemis claimed on her first day as an orphan, she had a sister.

Jade Nguyen ran away from home to join the League of Assassins. After earning her full membership years later, Ra’s informed her of her sister’s whereabouts and ordered her to bring her in. Jade was more than happy to be reunited with her family, but that quickly went away when Artemis asked if Wally could come along. Jade snapped at her sister and said only the best get to stand beside Ra’s Al Ghul.

And those were the exact words Artemis said to Wally when she said goodbye. For a year Wally was reckless on the job and jumped into rebellion. The academy threatened to kick him out, but he chose to run away instead. Dick tracked him down and invited him to try out for his new agency called the Young Justice.

Wally said no but he agreed to help an old friend out in just one mission. This happened to be a retrieval mission of a stolen item in one of the many hideouts of the League of Assassins.

“Soo–”

“No! I do not come here often!” Artemis groaned. This was not how she pictured their reunion.

Wally had been too excited when he saw Artemis’ blond hair that he didn’t notice the trap door underneath him. Without thinking, Artemis jumped down with Wally and tied a rope around both their waists. She didn’t realize she’d forgotten to tie the other end until Wally grabbed hold of it.

He threw its loop up to the closest jagged rock but when he drew back for momentum the rope went around them, and when it taut against the rock, it wrapped around them and flipped them both.

“Don’t worry, beautiful.” Wally smiled, “I’ll get us out of here in no time.”

They were so close that Artemis heard the slight stutter in his voice. She immediately recalled the day they were in the cruiser. “Please don’t do anything stupid,” she almost pleaded.

Wally squirmed around to free the hand behind his back, making the rope cut against the rock and dropped them lower. “Wally!”

The freckled boy glared at her, “No faith.” He then flashed her a grin, “When have I ever let you down?” Artemis expressively rolled her eyes. From behind him, Wally managed to free his hand and take out the grappling gun Dick lent him. “Okay, babe, I’m gonna need you to hold on to me as soon as the rope drops.”

“What!” Artemis’ eyes widened.

Wally angled the gun, making sure the barrel was pointing up. “Ready?”

Artemis quickly shook her head, “Wally what–”

“SetGo.” The hook of the grapple cut against the rope on its way up and Artemis immediately held onto his shoulders. Wally trusted Artemis’ instinct but that didn’t keep him from wrapping a secure arm around her waist. Artemis screamed as they cascaded down.

The hook latched onto a beam snapping Wally’s arm up and turning them right side up. “OW! Ow ow. Oh boy... That is going to kill me tomorrow.” Artemis was too busy staring at their feet just half a meter above the lava. Wally squeezed her waist, making her look at him, “Told you I’d get us out.”

Artemis feigned a smile then quickly turned it into a scowl, “We’re still above the pit, genius.”

Wally wanted to give a retort but he was feeling the extreme heat and agreed. He looked up and pressed down on the gun’s trigger, pulling them up slowly. “For the record,” he said and looked back at her with glaring eyes, “Just because you’re in the League doesn’t mean you’re better than me.” he was angry, frustrated, and Artemis knew him well enough to tell he also felt betrayed.

“I know,” she snapped, making Wally’s eyes widen before his eyebrows rose in confusion. Artemis sighed, “I know,” she repeated. “We’ve always worked best together.”

Wally quickly smirked, “Since day one, baby.” Artemis laughed and they were nearing the top. Wally suddenly felt their time was running out. “So.. any chance, they would let me join?” he joked. Artemis smirked as well and raised one eyebrow. Wally sheepishly smiled before he continued, “or you would leave the League?”

Their feet touched the ground without Artemis replying. As soon as they were back on top, Jade was waiting for them with an army behind her. “Took your time, sis.”

Wally stared at the girl in a green dress before he turned to Artemis, “That’s your sister?”

Artemis ignored his comment and stared at Jade, “Let’s go.”

Wally stared at Artemis and grabbed her arm, “Wait are you seriously–” he cut himself off when Artemis turned around. Her eyes were glossy and he remembered the first day they met.

Artemis stepped towards Wally, his hand still on her arm, and leaned to the side to capture his lips in full. He was surprised by the kiss but he quickly delved into it, grabbing her waist and pulling her in.

Artemis pulled back but Wally only let her go far enough that their foreheads were still touching, “You have no idea,” he muttered through gritted teeth, “how long I’ve wanted that..”

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip, cutting off any agreement she had or secondary nature to kiss him again. Jade coughed behind them and Artemis blinked hard before squeezing his arm. “She’s family.” And Wally immediately understood. He pressed a kiss against Artemis’ forehead. If he had any relative left, he would do the same.

But that didn’t stop Artemis from having to force Wally’s grip off of her. Wally watched her walk up to Jade before she turned around. Her eyes were red and she looked so much like the little girl in the back of that cruiser that it took everything in him to keep from running off with her.

She smiled, “See you around, Wally.”

Wally watched Artemis, Jade and the rest of the League disappear into the crevices of the large hideout. He was about to run after her blonde hair when Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. Wally turned to him and Dick shook his head, “We’re done for the day. They managed to take the package but the tracker you planted is working.”

Wally looked down and clenched his fist. He stared hard at the floor before turning to his friend, “When do we infiltrate the League?” Dick smiled and welcomed him to the team. He handed him the screen with a moving blinker. To Wally that was the only assurance he had to see her again.


End file.
